poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Rock and Rule
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Rock & Rule is another Harry Potter crossover film by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension to fulfill his wish of being immortalized as a musician/Magic Man. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs a gentle love ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and his special ring goes off, and he realizes that hers is the voice he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town. Mok loses his temper for Omar and hypnotizes him, Dizzy and Stretch with "Edison Balls"- a modern drug. Mok takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. After Dizzy snaps his band-mates out of their stupor, the trio find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, a sister of Mok's goons. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, One heart, One song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies "no one can send it back". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the dance club "Club 666", unaware that Mok's henchmen are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them the whereabouts of Angel and Cindy. They follow, but Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who has already recaptured Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is with Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant "Edison Ball" to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster, because of an electrical failure. Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has unlimited energy. During the second concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert, so they go to the concert without him in a stolen police car. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning. Omar suddenly appears and frees Angel, but it is too late - Mok forces her to summon the demon with her song. The demon then attacks Omar. Just then, one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip, sacrifices himself to save Omar. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her voice has no effect. Omar joins in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that more than one person was needed for the counter-spell. As Mok scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Zip's brother, Toad, throws him down the portal. The band then performs in front of an adoring crowd. Trivia * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star,Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), The Robinsons (John, Maureen, Don West, Judy, Will, and Penny), Dr. Zachary Smith, Robot B-9, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Celebi, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Sebastian, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda, The Furious Five (Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Monkey), Shifu, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Fu Dog, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, Zuzu Moon, Niolani, Carface, Killer, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Machine, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Ursula, Pete, Tai Lung, The Horned King, Creeper, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Clayton, Drake, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will guest star in this film. * Unlike Daniel Esposito's film ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', this film will remain entirely uncensored, due to both the Harry Potter franchise and the real film being made for teenagers and adults. Category:Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures films Category:Shadow101815 films